guardians Of creation trio and The alpha pokemon
by cresellia
Summary: Leo and his friend Lucas excape an attack on their home kigndom avalon and meet prince Will and a mysterious girl called Italia. The four set off to seek help of Arceus and the creation trio, Dialga Palkia and Giratina to help save their world, poketopia from Darkrai. Leo slowly falls for Italia while fighting Daniel, her ex-boyfriend who governs Darkrai and whom she still loves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I haven't been typing any pokemon fanfics with human cast. I'll start with pokemons again. This is basically an adventure and romantic story with my favorite legendaries (The creation trio and the alpha pokemon, arceus) and some of my OCs.

Note: There is no human character from the anime (unless I decide to add them later). And the data about the 4 characters will be given as they enter the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Leo's point of view:-

Avalon, the kingdom of Mystery, history and the best technology. Being centre of the Poketopia region, it's the best. If you're the central and the biggest kingdom, everything and anything happens first In you're region.

Introduction to poketopia:

It's a huge region to be exact. These guys live in a world that is different to ours. No, it's nothing like earth. Poketopia is a majorly developed region with well built streets, malls, cinemas, restaurants and five-star hotels. The region is divided into 17 kingdoms, each ruled by a prince or a princess (who ever proves worthy from royal family). Leo lives in Avalon kingdom. Avalon is in center of the region and has a huge castle as its monument. They castle is practically empty. It has a huge garden (big enough for the creation trio to stand in it). Avalon is the only kingdom with two castles. The other castle belongs to the ruling prince.

I walked down the streets and passed all the shops. It was a regular Saturday morning and I was out for my morning walk to the video game store. My pokemon buddy, Luxio, followed by my foot.

Introduction to leo:-

Name: Leonardo Frost

Age: 15 years old

Appearance: has shinny, silky silver hair, light skin tone, silver eyes. Normally wears his black, full sleeved t-shirt with black jeans and silver sneakers.

Personality: He is very generous and open to his friends and new people. Likes having fun, loves video games and plays soccer and loves pokemon battling. His personality and looks always attracts girls but he doesn't want a girlfriend.

I passed by a streets, looking at all sorts of shops full of furniture, clothes and items for Pokémon. The video game store must be just around the corner.

"Hey Leo!" I heard a voice behind me as I walked. I turned around to find two girls from my school. They were Madeline and Nadine. "Oh yeah hello," I answered, uninterestedly. "We were like, going to walk a Pokémon battle tournament. You wanna come?" they asked. I shook my head. "Maybe later," I told them and turned and walked away. I heard them giggle behind me.

I don't really make friends or hang out with girls. Well, I would if they could treat me as a friend but girls always end up having a crush on me. My best friend Lucas says it has something to do with my silver hair but whatever. It's uncomfortable being friends with someone who likes you and expects you to ask them out. so I don't make friends with girls.

I live with mum in poketopia. My dad died because he was attacked by a wishcash and drowned when I was seven years old. At least, that's what my mother told me. Mum is pretty much the only female I ever talk to.

As I reached the store, I saw Lucas walk out. "Lucas, am I glad to see you here!" I said, as I slapped him on the shoulder.

Introduction to Lucas:

Name: Lucas Anders

Age: 15 years old

Appearance: Has mid-brown, long hair that falls on his forehead and has brown matching eyes and light skin tone. He wears a white t-shirt with a blue horizontal lines on it and black jeans.

Personality: Loves riding Rapidash and playing video games with Leo but often loses. He loves history. He is kind of a nerd but insanely hot makes it difficult for girls to avoid listening to him. His family is very rich but ignorant of him and all he wants is his sisters and brothers to treat him like he deserves but they treat him as if he were not even a part of family. His family blames him for bad luck as their company went bankrupt the day he was born. He has 2 brothers and three sisters, who are all older than him.

"You don't need to go in, Leo" Lucas told me. "There are no new video games, especially not the one you wanted. I checked." Just then, his Swellow came flying down and sat on his shoulder.

"Ok", I said. "You what are you going to do?" I asked. Since I couldn't get the new game, I could probably hang out with Lucas. I had nothing better to do anyway. "I'm gonna go to the castle." He said. "Oh yay! Fun", I replied sarcastically. "No, seriously, what are you going to do?" I asked again.

"I am really going to the castle. It's better than nothing," he answered. My friend here loves historical monuments. He probably wanted me to tag along so I went despite of being totally uninterested.

Lucas's point of view:

I thought Leo was going to go play soccer or something but surprisingly, he tagged along. When we reached the castle, we stood outside it in its grand orchard that spread around for miles.

"Hey Leo! Do you know about the legend of the guardians?" I asked my bestie, bending down on my knees to pet his Luxio. Swellow, being jealous, went up to Leo and sat on his shoulder, pecking his ears playfully. Leo tickled the pokemon under his chin to show that he noticed.

"No, not really," he said. "If you paid attention is history class, you would." I answered. "Why don't you tell me if you're such a know-it-all!" Leo said, giving me a look that seemed to say 'I bet you can't!'

"The legend has it that once, the creation trio( dialga palkia and giratina) and the alpha pokemon(Arceus) chose 4 guardians to rule poketopia and defeat the dark raiders." I began.

"You mean that isolated nation that lives in Dark crater?" Leo asked. His mood seemed to have changed.

Introduction to dark raiders:

They live in dark crater, an isolated area of poketopia. They are a group of evil people led by a leader with aims of controlling all of poketopia.

"Yes, exactly," I said, and then continued the legend. "The guardians defeated them, but the space guardian, guardian of palkia was killed in the battle.

The remaining three chose Avalon to build their castle to rule it poketopia from its center. They ruled for 40 years. But the alpha guardian, guardian of arceus and the time guardian, guardian of dialga, had a fight as to who will get to marry Luna, the guardian of giratina. The alpha guardian killed the time guardian despite being his childhood friend but by the time the alpha guardian returned, Luna had committed suicide. Heartbroken, the alpha guardian lost all his powers and died. Since then, the castle has been empty and people hope that new guardians will come and protect them."

"The dark raiders still exist," Leo said, worriedly. "I saw on TV that a week ago, they attacked that Nessa kingdom. Many people were killed."

"I know, that is why we need the legendary pokemon to choose new guardians." I answered, throwing a stick for Luxio to fetch. He was fast and was soon back.

Leo's point of view:

The dark raiders would attack us soon, I thought. "It must be awesome to be a guardian," I remarked to Lucas. "Yeah, having powers and the legendary pokemon by our side would be pretty cool. But it's a lot of responsibility too." He answered, looking at the sky.

Just then, some meteors showered from the sky and attacked the city. I heard people scream and run around for safely. The showers kept coming and I could see dark figures in the sky that were firing those at the city. Avalon kingdom was under attack!

"Leo, let's get out of here!" Lucas yelled and I nodded. That would probably be the best thing to do, figuring how people were using their pokemon to get out of the place as fast as possible.

I took a pokeball and threw out my Salamence and Lucas got out his Dragonite. We mounted our dragons quickly. I took Luxio in my arms and seated him in my lap and we took off.

We had to escape the city if we didn't wanted to be killed. Me and Lucas together flew out of the Avalon, dodging the meteors and flew straight out to the massive wilderness no one knew about.

We landed in the forest, near a huge lake. It was dark at this evening time. Panting for breath, I asked to make sure Lucas was ok. We both seemed to have escaped miraculously without any injury. Swellow had followed too and sat on Dragonite's back.

Returning in our dragon pokemon, we sat near the huge lake we had landed near and decided to think on our course. We couldn't return to Avalon in any case.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lucas asked. "I think we need to fight those dark raiders." I answered. "But we'd have to find the creation trio first." Lucas answered. "We are not guardians but we can seek their help." "Then that's what we'll do." I said. "then let's be on our way to mount Coronet. That's where the temple is where the legendaries are said to appear." Lucas said, standing up.

I stood up and were about to leave when another guy, on a flygon came flying down. He laded in front of us. I looked down at his foot and saw blood on it. He must have been hit.

"Hey, you're hurt!" I said, rushing up to him with Lucas following. "Yeah, I got hit while running from Avalon. Who are you?" he asked, getting down from his pokemon that patting it on its nose.

"I'm Leo and this is my best friend Lucas," I said, gesturing to me first and then Lucas. "I'm Will Foxe," he answered, then bent down to wash his wound.

Introduction to Will:-

Name: William Foxe

Age: 14 year old

Appearance: Has blonde , messy kind of hair, black eyes. He wears a green, full-sleeved t-shirt with black sleeves and brown shorts and green sneakers.

Personality:Is quite trusting to others but has no family abandoned him with Avalon's prince. Although raised in royalty, he is not a spoiled brat.

Will's point of view:

I splashed the water from the lake onto my foot and cleansed m wound. It seemed ok when the blood washed away but when you're raised in royalty, you're not used to getting injured since you're protected 24 hours. I guess this was my first step into the world of no favors.

"Wait a minute; you're Will Foxe, the prince's son?" Lucas asked me. I nodded. "But why did you run away? You should be defending the city with your father!" Leo yelled at me. I guess he was desperate to save our kingdom.

"I would have stayed with my father…if he were my father!" I replied. I was not used to being yelled at so I to bit my lip to keep calm.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, suddenly surprised. "My family abandoned me on the palace doors. The prince took pity on me and raised me on his own. But I knew that I had to go out into the world to discover who I am. I'm definitely not a prince." I told my story.

"But still," Leo said, quite calmly this time. "The people need you and you disappeared." He turned away from me.

Leo's point of view:

I was not ready to wait to find out what this guy wanted. I and Lucas had to go to mount coronet to find the legendaries. As I walked towards the forest path, Lucas followed me along with Luxio and Swellow.

"Hey wait, could I come along?" I heard Will asked. I wanted to say no, but Lucas, knowing the better me, stopped me there. "Take him along." He said. I asked why. "We could use his help and besides, what do you think he'll do alone. He'll do more good by coming with then he would by wandering the wilderness." Lucas said. He made a good point so I told Will that he could tag along.

The three of us flew on our dragon pokemon, Salamence, Dragonite and Flygon and flew deep into the woods.

"So Will? What do you know about the legend of guardians?" I asked. "Everything," he answered. 'I saw ancient paintings of them inside the old castle where they once ruled. I also know of the dark raiders."

"What about them?" Lucas asked him. Sometimes, I think that creep can read my mind because he always ends up saying things before me. "I know that they kill anyone who enters these woods." Will told with dead seriousness. "So, we just went from out of the frying pan and into the fire!?" Lucas exclaimed.

"It's safer here," Will added to my surprise. "I saw what happened to the Nessa Kingdom. The people were forced to use their pokemon to power up the dark raiders' machines." "The one that showers meteors!?" I asked, horrified. Will simply nodded. "And then the people and pokemon were sent to prison and given hardly anything to eat. Some were even killed." Will ended.

"What is that?" Lucas said. Me and Will looked up and saw a huge clearing with a crater in the middle. The area had no vegetation and seemed to stretch for miles.

"It's the dark raider's base!" Will exclaimed. "They must have made it to prepare an attack on Avalon. And with trees, nobody suspected it!"

I was curious and I could tell that Lucas and Will were too so we landed near the crater and returned our Pokemon. Only Luxio and Swellow followed us. We hid behind dead bushes and watched the people. They were all dressed in black and kept most of their body parts covered except the face, hair and hand. They wore black riding boots and walked around with their dark-type pokemon.

And just then, I saw a girl running towards us followed by a Mightyena. I couldn't tell by the way she dressed that whether she was a dark raider or a run away girl like us just checking things out but when she reached us, she was shocked.

"You were hiding there," she said in a quite shocked tone. Before I could speak, she quickly added, "It's not safe here. Follow me!" Then she was about to run away but I stopped her. "Why should we trust you?" I asked her in a hissing tone. Then I heard a blast. I looked at Will and Lucas and they looked pretty much prepared to follow this girl so I did the same.

We took out our dragon pokemon and were about to fly away. "Take my hand!" Lucas offered the girl. She instead took out her own pokeball and threw out a Charizard.

She mounted her own pokemon, followed by her Mightyena and then we were off. Lucas couldn't get his eyes off of her.

We landed far from the crater and deeper into the woods. I had never heard of anyone going this far before and I have to admit, it felt awesome knowing you're the first to be some place.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked the girl. She got of her Charizard and returned it to her pokeball. She then patted her Mighteyena and said in a low and very expressionless tone: "Italia."

Just like that.

Introduction to Italia:

Name: Italia Skye

Age: 15 years old

Appearance: She had crimson red hair all the way to her hip and bangs that fall down to her chest from both sides of her hard. She has deep blue eyes and a very fair skin. She wears black t-shirt with dark red sleeves and a white slash like design on the front and sleeves decorated with black thin nets. She also wears a black skin-fit jeans and black sneakers.

Personality: She is very quiet and in control of her emotions and won't let them get in her way to success. She has never known kindness and always has had a special desire to be with normal people like in books that she has read.

Italia's point of view:

I had no idea who these guys were but as long as they were not a part of the dark raiders, I assumed it was safe to trust them. Of course they had no idea what I had been through and I wouldn't tell them either simply because it was none of their concern.

"I am Lucas," The brown haired guy told me. "And this is my friend Leo and Will," He said, pointed to the silver headed first and then the slightly shorter one. I didn't know how to answer that one so I simply nodded.

"Why were you at the dark crater?" Leo asked me. I could tell by the hiss in his voice that he did not trust me but hey, I didn't trust him either.

"I am not one of them and that is all you need to know," I said in a dark tone which I had been used to since I don't even remember. Leo eyed me suspiciously. "I'm leaving for Mt. Coronet," I told them. "See ya."

I turned around to leave and was walking away. Secretly, I wished to travel with them and get to know them better. Maybe I'd finally make some friends. "Wait!" Will said and I was glad to be stopped. "We were going there too! I'm sure you're going there for the creation pokemon and the alpha pokemon. Come with us!" I was baffled by this offer. Why would they trust me so easily? Sure I wanted that but that's not what they do back in the dark raiders.

"I'm not sure you all agree to me coming with you," I said, looking at Leo who was avoiding eye contact. Man, he must seriously hate me. The other guys stared him down for a few seconds. "Fine," he finally said, knowing that he'd been beaten by the other two guys. "It's settled. Italia travels with us!" Lucas said, quite cheerfully. I was starting to like this new atmosphere out of the dark crater.

It's getting late, let's sleep for the night," Will suggested. I was in spirits of leaving but I guess the other guys were tired. Will gathered wood and I used my charizard's flame thrower to light a camp fire for the night.

We sat around it. "Why do you want to go find the guardians?" I asked Leo. He was quite towards me but he didn't seem all that bad. "My kingdom, Avalon has been taken over by the dark raiders. I want to get it back so, me and my best friend Lucas are travelling to meet the creation trio and get them to help us." I nodded at that because I already knew that dark raider had taken over Nessa and Avalon kingdoms of poketopia.

"And you Will?" I turned to the younger one. "I was adopted by royalty and raised there with the Avalon prince. But since I discovered I was not a prince myself, I ran away. I want to go the creation trio pokemon to seek who I really am. I met these guys a short while ago and decided to travel with them. They've been friends before me." I listened carefully and understood him.

"Why are you going to Mt. Coronet?" Leo asked me, curiously. I stayed quiet and I guess everyone understood that I did not want to share because we went to sleep after that.

* * *

**Leave a review if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning:-

Leo's point of view:

I woke up and then woke Lucas up. "Morning," I said. Will and Italia woke up too and stood up to leave for our journey.

"How far is this mountain anyway?" I asked Lucas. "I don't know exactly but it's at the end of this wilderness," he answered. Italia was walking ahead of us and I stared after her. I picked up a stick and kept throwing it to her Mightyena to fetch it. The Pokémon really seemed to enjoy playing.

"So what do you think of her?" Lucas asked me, out of blues. "Nothing really," I answered, throwing the stick again and watched Mightyena bark and run after it. "She seems nice but she is secretive but we'll eventually discover why she wants to go to Mt. coronet." "Do you like her?" He asked. I gaped at his question. It just sounded cheesy. "If this was coming from Will, I would understand. But I thought you knew me better," I answered. Lucas probably knew that I would never ever fall in love with a girl.

But here's the thing. Italia was different than any girl I had yet seen. She seemed like she didn't want to be friends with us. She was a mystery which seemed to be attractive. Girls always fell for my silver hair and blue eyes but she seemed like she had no such intentions which made her charming. Have I finally found a girl who might actually be friends with me?

We had only been walking for about an hour when we were attacked! They attackers surrounded us and they wore black all over. I immediately recognized them as the grunts of dark raiders and was preparing to fight them back using my Luxio.

"These guys!" Italia gasped, looking around at them. The four of us gathered in a circle surrounded by approximately 6 grunts. One of them threw out a duskull.

"Duskull, use Shadow Ball!" A girl's voice said and I realized that this grunt was the girl behind the pokemon. The duskull released his move. "Luxio, counter it with spark!" I order my luxio who used his move!

"NO, Leo don't!" I heard Italia scream. As soon as the two attacks collided, there was a blast which blew the 10 of us in different directions. I blacked out.

Many hours later…

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a different section of the forest. The pokemon stared down at me from the trees. Caterpies and Treekos stood in the trees and Zizagoons hid in the bushes. I looked around and found Italia struggling to her knees and standing up. I ran up to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. "Yes," She answered. I could tell by her tone that she was not surprised. "It seems that we have been separated from Lucas and Will by that blast," she said. "I hope my Luxio is with them," I said, looking at the sky. "I hope the same for my Mightyena." She said. I suddenly remembered that her Mightyena didn't like his pokeball either, just like my Luxio and Lucas's swellow. I hope that Mightyena is good. I had good game of fetch with him in the morning.

"Let's find them," Italia said and turned to walk away. I ran to keep up with her. "We're alone, we might as well talk," I suggested. "Sure, let's talk!" she replied, quite cheerfully.

"So, you wanna like tell me why you are going to Mt. Coronet?" I asked her. She shook her head.

'Come on now!" I said frustrated. "If you're going to travel with us, you might as well tell us." "You wouldn't wanna know," she said. Before I could say anything else, she added "Why do you care?"

Care! I don't care! I thought to myself. "I don't care about it one bit!" I snapped. "In fact, if it weren't for my lousy friends, I wouldn't even have to put up with you!" I know I was pretty rude but she didn't seem to mind it.

Then suddenly, out of the sky, I found another trainer. He was sitting on a black charizard with wings that had a red skin underneath which I immediately recognized as a shiny charizard. He had dark blue hair and a very pale skin as if he were dead or something. He wore a white v-neck and black jeans with a black jacket over his t-shirt. He looked kind of smart but the frown on his face seemed permanent.

"Daniel!" Italia said, shockingly. I turned to her, my eyes widening. Did she know this guy?! "What are doing you doing here?" Italia questioned, trying not to make any sudden movements. "I sould be the one asking you that," the blue haired guy, or should I say Daniel answered her. "I tried to tell you everything but you just imprisoned me. That's why I ran away!" Italia snapped at him. Wait a minute, she was a prisoner at the dark crater and told us nothing!

"If you think you're so good, then battle me!" Daniel yelled at her."Bring it on!" Italia replied enthusiastically and I assumed that she was actually happy to battle. "I'll help too!" I said and she took out her garchomp while I took out salamence.

"Go Camprupt! Infernape!" Daniel threw two pokeballs and sent out his pokemon. "Garchomp, use dragon claw!" Italia said, pointing to the camprupt. I silently told salamence to use hyperbeam. My trick was to help quietly and listen to their conversation.

"I didn't think you would betray me!" Daniel yelled out to Italia. "I loved you!" "I did too, but you're too consumed by your dream for that miserable world!" She answered as their pokemon battled. Camprupt soon fainted and Italia's garchomp was hurt in the recoil so he fainted almost immediately. She returned him in.

Then out of the ordinary, the Infernape attacked me instead of Italia.

"Leo look out!" Italia screamed.

I felt myself pushed to the ground and I heard a loud noise as if something had hit my partner. I turned around and found her crashed to the tree by the Infernape's flame thrower. Angered, I told Salamence to use Fly and he hit the Infernape so bad that it fainted. Daniel, angered at his defeat, mounted his Shinny charizard and flew away.

I rushed to Italia's aid and bent down in front of her. "Italia! Italia!" I called her, worriedly. I placed my hand of her back and raised her up. She seemed to have been knocked unconscious. "Italia! Wake up!" I said, shaking her. No girl has ever done anything like that for me. Her body was motionless. I looked down at her arms. They seemed to have been badly burnt by the fire.

"Floatzel, come on out!" I sent out my Floatzel and using his watergun, I bathed her wounds and cleansed her arms to get a better view of her injuries. They seemed bad. Poor Italia, she got hurt saving me. She did wanted be friends after all.

I laid Italia against the tree and sat next to her all the time, tending to her. She was injured….because of me. I touched her face and traced my fingers to the strands of red hair on her face. I tucked them behind her ear.

It made me wonder why she was so quite. Why would anyone not want to have a friend? It was like she didn't trust anyone.

I felt a warm feeling inside of me. Something I had never felt when near a girl. I could not explain it, but I knew that I cared too much for Italia as I had never done for a girl before. I stayed with her for hours.

Will's point of view:

Since I'm the youngest one, I expected Lucas to go easy but ever since we got separated by the blast, Lucas made me walk for hours looking for Leo and Italia. Luxio travelled near Lucas's feet while the Mightyena stayed next to me. Occasionally, he would bark and then nip at my heels which were very uncomfortable. I guess it wanted to see Italia.

Lucas walked ahead with Swellow on his shoulder. He walked silently. "Do you think they're ok?" I asked him. "Of course they are. I've known Leo since we were kids." Lucas replied.

"You two are great friends," I said in a low tone. "Yeah," Lucas answered. "We met at a battle tournament when we were 10. He and I had a fierce battle but then I lost. We've been friends since then. We trained and grew up together."

"What about you? Don't you have friends?" Lucas asked me. "No, not many," I answered sadly. Lucas slowed down so I could stay side by side with him. "Why?" he asked as I caught up with him. "Because back at the castle, there were no kids my age so I grew up with a bunch of older kids. There was only one girl my age, Natasha. And then, there were always royal duties. I had to do everything by rules." I answered him. He looked at me pitifully. "Well, you have friends now!" he said which made me feel good. No one had ever called me a friend before. "Thanks," I answered, smiling at him and then patted the Mightyena. He was also my friend now.

"What do you think of Italia?" I asked Lucas. "That she is pretty," Lucas answered unwillingly. "You like her!" I exclaimed. "No I don't. Even if I did, I want Leo to have her." Lucas answered me. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Well, Leo has never liked girls but Italia is so different I think he might warm up to her. So I want Italia to go for Leo and not me." Lucas cleared up. "Oh," I answered. That was very noble of him, to think for his best friend rather than himself.

Leo's point of view:

"Hmm, Uhmm, uhh," When I heard Italia moan I squeezed her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Leo", she said, almost in a whisper. "The dark raiders? Are they…." 'They're gone Italia. Relax." I answered her. She sat up, her back still against the tree.

"We have to go," Italia said. She tried to stand up but I pushed her back down. "You're hurt," I answered in a soft and kind voice like I had never done before with a girl. "I'm fine," she protested. I placed my hand on arm and squeezed. 'Oww," she squealed. "And that proves it that you're not fine." I pointed.

"It's nothing really," she argued. "You're burns are severe and you look awfully pale. Just relax for a while.….for me." I answered.

Italia's point of view:

Leo stared into my eyes as if he was trying to read my mind. I decided to listen to him and sit for a while.

"Italia, why would you save me?" Leo asked. "Because that's what friends do right? Help each other?" I asked, uncertainly. "At least that's what they did in the books I read," I added.

"Be honest Italia. What exactly were you doing in the dark crater and why are you going to Mt. coronet? And who is that Daniel?" Leo asked me again. I shook my head to refuse to tell him. "Friends tell each other things, in case you missed that in the books," he countered. I gave up. It was no use keeping secrets now and it would help to share my troubles with someone. I had no choice but to tell him.

"I was one of the dark raiders," I began. Leo gasped at my statement and it was probably ok. I mean, why would someone raised in evil want to do good to the world anyway?

"It was a long time ago," I continued. "Daniel was my best friend back then. He and I were playing with our pokemon in the forest when we saw a crash. We went up to the place and discovered what is now called the dark crater. Our village used to be there and after that incident, everyone was killed. Daniel and I were really upset and went searching for anyone alive. In the middle of it, there was Pokémon."

"A Pokémon? In a crash?" Leo asked. "Yes," I answered. "He was all black except for floating white hair. He was darkrai. Daniel approached him and immediately connected. Darkrai put Daniel in a nightmare which made him dream of the perfect world where darkness rules and everyone is his slave. He did the same to me and his younger sister Cornelia later. Darkrai gathered up more people under his nightmare and made the dark raiders again like he did thousands of years ago in the time of the previous guardians. Daniel, Cornelia and I became what you call, leaders of dark crater. I lived with them, trained my pokemon and read books in my spare time for a laugh. I slowly fell in love with Daniel. His ambitiousness attracted me. There was no kindness among us and there was no concept of friendship. We didn't care for those who fell and were injured or killed; we left behind the weak and killed the innocent."

"But then, I had a dream. I heard a voice calling me to Mt. Coronet. I asked it who it was but it said if I wanted to know, I'd have to come to Mt. coronet. The dream must have snapped me out of Darkrai's nightmare. At first, I tried to brush the feeling off and convince myself that it was only a dream and that I was still the same but since I wasn't, I begin to realize that what we dark raiders aimed for was wrong. I told Daniel to stop and that we were wrong and then about my dream. I guess darkrai had dug his claws deep into him. Daniel was furious. He locked me up and won't let me out. Then he went to conquer Nessa kingdom. The loneliness in that room was killing me and it made me feel as if I was meant to be someone else. Since I was no longer in darkrai's nightmare, I was able to see the reality that his world was simply a world of misery for him to rule and Daniel was only being used. The real world was the peaceful one. I escaped him with the help of my trained pokemon and then met you."

"What about Daniel. He seemed to be in love with you," Leo said. I know he was, Leo was right. "I was second in command and girlfriend. But then I realized the evil in him and had to leave him." I answered solemnly.

"You've been through so much," Leo said in a whisper, snapping out of my thoughts. "Italia, if I had known….." "You couldn't have done anything about it." I told him. He squeezed my hand once again. I have always been in control of my emotions as a leader of dark raider but I felt butterflies in my stomach when he did that. For the first time ever, I looked closely at Leo and noticed how cute he was. Behind all those hard core expressions, I finally saw how caring he could be to his friends.

* * *

**Now he knows about her. Things get real cheesy here.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, we'll move. But you'll ride on my salamence!" Leo told me or more like ordered me. He would probably refuse to let me walk and to avoid getting into an argument, I agreed to this proposal. He took out his salamence and help me stand up and sit on it. He walked ahead with Salamence following him with me on its back.

Hours later, we met up with Lucas and Will at astream. They ran up to us and greeted Leo first. Mightyena tackled me and I hugged my pokemon, glad that he was safe after all. Then Lucas noticed my wounds.

"Italia, are you ok?!" He asked. I nodded to assure that I was fine but before I could say anything else, Leo told him everything about how I saved him. "Italia you could've been killed!? Will half exclaimed, half yelled at me. "It was nothing," I said, defending myself but he rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe me. I guess that's what friends do, care for each other.

We stood together at the stream for a few minutes and then it rained. It was raining heavily. "Let's go find shelter!" Leo exclaimed. The guys ran ahead with Salamence following and carrying me. We found a small cave at the foothills of the Mountain a short distance from the stream and entered it. It was small but big enough for the four of us.

Leo returned in his salamence and told me to sit down. Then Will threw out a rapidash and it made a campfire for us. Then rapidash was returned in by Will.

Leo told the other guys everything, about Darkrai and Daniel and how the dark raiders revived but when he told about the dream, Lucas stood up, shocked. "You had a dream calling you to mt. coronet?!" He asked excitedly. "Yeah," I answered, confused at why he was so happy. "Do you know what that means!? You've been chosen as a guardian!" he announced.

"WHAT!" I practically yelled. Leo and Will looked shocked too. They were both staring at Lucas. "That's exactly what happened to the ex-guardians. They were called to Mt. coronet via dream!" Lucas said. "Well, that's settled. We have a guardian among us!" Leo said, smiling. "Now we just have one more reason to go up that mountain!" Will chimed in and Lucas and I smiled. "It seems we can't go out for now. So, let's just sit and chat for a while," Lucas suggested. It seemed like a great idea. It was time to know each other better.

"How did you and Lucas meet?" I asked Leo. "That, is a very long and funny story actually," he smiled and looked up to recall.

Leo's point of view:

"It happened when we were 10," I began. "Me and Lucas were both participants of the Pokémon battle tournament Benjamin level from our school. We went to the same school but I had never known him before."

Flashback:-

"Big day today Leo!" I told myself as I entered the tournament building into the participant's hall and watched other trainers patting their Pokémon and talking to them. This was the Pokémon brawl. You can only use one Pokémon throughout the whole tournament and best Pokémon wins.

Shinx (Luxio five years ago) who was standing at my foot, barked and barked, eager to battle. "Not today Shinx," I answered. "Today, Bagon (the commonly mentioned salamence 5 years ago) will battle!" he looked down and whimpered but I patted him and told him that he was my special partner and one day, he will battle.

I watched a brown haired kid walking into the hall and he sat down on a bench with his tailow (swellow 5 years ago) sitting on his shoulder. I watched a girl enter the hall too. She had pink hair tied up in a ponytail and she wore a bright pink dress with pink heeled shoes. The brown haired guy watched her and smiled but she walked up to me.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. "Yeah hey," I answered, backing off. "I am Circe! And this is my partner Espeon!" she said. Her voice was kind of squeaky and Espeon, stood at her heels didn't move. "Leo," I told her my name. "So, you think you can win?" she asked excitedly. "I am sure I'll win!" I answered. "Maybe not today! So you wanna like hang out after tournaments!" she said, jumping for excitement. "No thanks, I'll pass," I replied and to avoid her, I walked away from there. I sat on the bench. I turned to the right to see the brown haired guy staring angrily at me. "I'm Lucas," he said, glaring at me. "Leo," I answered, confused at why Lucas would be so mad at me. I didn't even talk to him yet. "That girl likes you," Lucas said. "Yeah, whatever," I replied. I wasn't interested in girls. In fact, I hated that girl especially.

Many hours later….

It was the final battle and it was me against Lucas. He still had that frown on his face. "I'll win this and show you that Circe is mine!" Lucas yelled at me. That girl had been following me all day and Lucas had been secretly noticing. "Yeah, whatever, just battle!" I yelled back. I only cared to win the tournament.

"Bagon, use brick break!" I told him, pointing to Lucas's arcanine and he went head first into the fight. Arcanine counted with a flamethrower and then bagon used his dragon claw. Arcanine was cut in the head but he growled and then tried to tackle bagon but this had no serious effect on bagon's hard armor. The fight seemed to drone on. But Bagon finally ended the fight with a Rock smash.

Lucas looked down in desperation and everyone cheered me on. The fight was fabulous. I walked over to Lucas who returned in his arcanine and then looked at me. I gave him my hand. "But you won the girl," he said sorrowfully. "It was never about the girl. Look, I don't like girls! I can hardly even make friends with them!" I told him. "But they all seem to like you!" Lucas said, shocked at my taste. "I don't care. I never had a girlfriend and never intend to!" I smiled at him. He took my hand and stood up. The crowd cheered and I looked up. It was a tough day for bagon. He went through 5 battles without rest and alone. He deserved a treat. "Wanna hang out with me and bagon?" I asked. "We're going for coffee!" Lucas nodded and then after accepting my cup, we had out coffee and became best of friends.

Flashback over:-

"And that is how it happened!" I ended. "Whatever Leo said is absolutely true!" Lucas added. "So you've been friends since then!" Italia said and I nodded at her and smiled. It felt good to have her around now that I knew the better her. I was actually starting to like her. "So you really never want a girlfriend?" Italia asked. "Deep inside, I do. But girls are so giggly and only want me for my look. I never found a girl who was perfect one for me. That's why I never asked anyone out." I answered her.

"What about you Will? What about your past?" Lucas asked, turning to the kid. "Not a good memory," he answered, not looking any of us in the eye. 'Come on, sharing it with us will help," I urged. This guy had hidden more than any of us and I wasn't giving up easy. "Who's Natasha?" Lucas brought up the question. I guess they talked about her when we were separated.

"Natasha was a friend," Will answered. The said her name like she meant more than just a friend. "So, tell us about her," Italia urged. He listened to her.

Will's point of view:

"It was back at the castle," I began. "I was 6 at the age. The other guys were older than me so I couldn't play with them. I had Pokémon battles with them but nothing more. Then there was Natasha. She was my age. She was the daughter of the princess Miamora of Florasia Kingdom (one of the 17 kingdoms). We met and became fast friends. We grew up together. I used to tease her a lot. I called her Tash"

Flashback:-

"Hey, Will, give it back!" Natasha yelled to me while I ran away with her blue ribbon trailing behind me. She used to tie it in her hair to make a small bun and leave the rest of her hair flowing behind her.

"Catch me first!" I yelled back. "Starly! Help me out!" she sent out her pokemon and it flew high. Starly caught hold of the ribbon from one edge and flew high to pull it out of grasp. My grasp was too strong and he pulled me high into the sky. Starly kept flying forward.

"Tash, help me!" I yelled to her when I looked down. She was laughing her head off. "I'm serious Tash!" I said and clung to the ribbon.

"Starly, drop him!" Natasha managed to say between her laugh. As soon as Starly let go, I fell fast down and into the giant fountain. Natasha caught up and when she saw me, she laughed even more.

"Help me up would ya?" I said. She gave me her hand to help me out but I pulled her instead and she splashed into the cool water of the fountain next to me. A few seconds later, she came up and panted for breath then looked at me and we laughed.

Flashback's over

"What she looked like?" Lucas asked me. "She had curly golden hair that flowed all the way down her waist. She wore the blue ribbon in her hair and wore the pink silk gown decorated with roses like her mother." I described her. "I liked her!" I added. It was the honest truth. Natasha was my childhood sweetheart.

"Aww, Will has a sweetheart!" Lucas urged. "Had a sweetheart," I said gloomily. Italia gave Lucas a sharp glare and he shut up. "What happened to her?" Leo asked. "It happened one morning," I began. "We were 9 years old at the time. We had just finished a pokemon battle.

Flashback:-

"That was a great battle!" I said, rushing up to Natasha. "Yeah," she answered, rather exhausted. "Tash, you ok?" I asked. She dropped to the ground and fainted. "TASH!" I exclaimed, bending down to help her.

Many hours later:-

I had been waiting outside Natasha's room for a long time. The doctor and his mother and my father were in the room with her. Then the door flanged open and Princess Miamora ran out and down the corridor, tearing flooding though her eyes. I saw my father follow her.

I went in and ask the doctor what was going on. He asked me whether I knew Natasha and I told him that she was my best friend. "Sorry young prince. She had a heart failure and died." He said in a whisper. "No, Tash, NO!" I said, tears brimming up my eyes. I sat beside her bed and cried over her corpse. I wished it was all a dream. I wanted to wake up but I knew that was impossible. I had lost my only friend.

Flashback's over:-

"I'm so sorry Will," Italia said, as she came closer and wiped my tears. I had been crying without noticing. "No, Leo's right. It helps to share," I said, wiping my tears and smiled. "Besides, Tash wouldn't want me to cry. She would want me to be happy. And I have you guys now." I said. Although I missed Natasha, I knew that I had to move on and I had done it a long time ago.

The rain was heavier than ever, more like a storm. "We should get some rest," Leo suggested and everyone nodded. We went to sleep after that.

Leo's point of view:

Some time around in the middle of the night, I found myself waking up from my sleep by the thunder lashing outside. As my view adjusted, I noticed that there were only three of us instead of four. Damn it! That Italia had ran away while we were asleep. She had planned to abandon us.

* * *

**Had she really? If you're reading this and want me to continue, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Then I saw Italia's mightyena sleeping peacefully next to my luxio and I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she wasn't gone for long and she'd be back. She wouldn't have left her pokemon.

But where could she go in this storm? I had to wonder. She wouldn't be able to see anything with rain beating this hard. I was worried about her now so I went outside, looking for her.

"Italia! Italia, where are you?" I called out, running with a hand on my head to block out the rain. I ran along the mountainside, trying not to lose sight of it. "Italia!" I called out louder as I closed in at the stream. "I'm here!" she called back. Her tone was so flat that I thought she had completely missed out the fact that I came out searching for her to make sure she was safe, not dead.

I looked up to see her standing at the edge of a rock, overlooking the stream that was flowing furiously with the rain. "Come down! Its raining. You shouldn't be here!" I yelled at her from below. "Uh, city person," she sneered. "I guess you never danced in the rain huh?" "Please, let's go bacK!" I said. 'Ok," she said unwillingly.

As she turned around to climb down from the rock, her foot slipped and she fell back into the water. "Italia!" I screamed as I heard the splash. Then I saw her head emerge out but she was being carried away by the strong currents down stream. I ran along the stream, trying to catch up to her.

"Try to swim over to the banks!" I told her and she did while I sped along and reached over. "Grab my hand!" I called out and she put out her arm to reach. I grabbed her arm and held tightly as if it was my life at stake and not hers. I pulled her out of the water. She was dripping wet but thank goodness unharmed. I slowly helped her stand up and led her back to our cave.

She sat near the entrance of the cave while I was a little distance inside, looking at her. She had wrapped her arms around her body, shivering like mad. "You're freezing!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine!" she retorted, not even looking at me. "No, you're freezing!" I said. She must have been. The water in the stream was icy cold and she fell straight into it. "No, I'm fine!" she said again, her teeth chattering with the cold. I came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Sorry I don't have a jacket," I said, looking at her head which she had turned to look outside. 'Come here," I said, putting my arms around her and bringing her close to give her warmth. she didn't resist. She just put her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

I never did this with a girl before. But Italia was different. She wasn't crushing on me which made it easy to seem friendly to her without sending any false signal that I have romantic intentions. "Why'd you went outside? Couldn't sleep?" I asked. "Hmmm" she answered. "Daniel and I used to play in the rain as kids," she said. "What happened to us Leo?" she asked.

"Nothing happened," I remarked. "Daniel chose the path of evil and he changed. He's not you're Daniel anymore." I hope I chose the right words to comfort her. She said no more and fell asleep. I think I did too holding her in my arms.

I woke up te next morning to Lucas's voice. As soon as we both woke up and Italia found herself in my arms, she moved away quickly, embarassed. I did too because Lucas and Will were staring at us..

Italia quickly went outside and Lucas glared at me. I knew what was coming. "It's not what it seems," I said and he rolled his eyes. "Look, she fell in the stream last night and was freezing so I tried to keep her warm." I said. "Sure you did," Lucas said. 'And you enjoyed it!" Will added and they both had an evil smirk. I chose to ignore this which only made the teasing worse. I knew too well that I was blushing now. I was embarassed too.

"Hey, it stopped raining," Italia exclaimed. We all went out of the cave and looked above us. T our surprise, we were standing in front of a huge mountain. "Mt. coronet! We made it without even knowing. We were here all along!" Leo said.

"Let's fly up to the temple!" Lucas said, taking out his Dragonite. I took out my Flygon and Italia took out her Charizard. Leo also took out his salamence and after mounting our dragon Pokémon, we were flying up. We had no time to waste.

Italia's point of view:

"Where is the temple built?" I asked Lucas. "There is a secret passage that leads to the temple inside the mountain. Let's fly around and find a cave. It must be the entrance!" Lucas answered. Flying on our Pokémon, we flew around looking for a cave.

"I see one!" Leo said, pointing to the east. We flew closer for a better look. Indeed, it was an opening in the mountain. It was small but enough for four of us to squeeze through.

Inside of the cave was surprisingly quite large. "How come this cave hasn't been explored before?" Will asked. "It's because it only opens up when a guardian is near," Lucas and I replied in unison. Then we looked at each other and laughed.

Our path seemed to be pretty much straight and it seemed like there was not any other passage way than the one we were following. You could guess that we couldn't be mistaken.

After following the path for hours and then we came through an opening into the broad daylight of the sun.

"What it that!?" Leo exclaimed. None of us had the answer so we remained silent. This area seemed to be smoothed rock structure and was looking for like a battle stadium than anything. There was plants hanging around with birds nesting in them and a few mudkips were playing in the small stream that flowed around the circular ground.

"Hey, who are you!?" we heard a voice. It was a girl's voice. The voice sounded like it would belong to someone very socialistic, like one of those popular kids you see in school. But where did it come from!? There was no one around but us 4. "Traitors, they are traitors!" this time, it was another girl's voice. This sounded more like a vigilant queen's voice but the sound was like of a rather younger girl, almost a kid. "Wait. I sense a guardian amongst them." It was yet a new voice to us. This time, it sounded like a priestess. "Why don't we put them to test and see for ourselves," Another new voice spoke. It sounded like a rather shy sweet voice. If I was asked who I would trust amongst these voices, it would be this sweet voice.

But just then, a blinding light enveloped us. I closed my eyes and lost my senses to it. I could almost feel that my friends had done the same.

Leo's point of view:-

When I opened my eyes, I was back in Avalon. Everything seemed perfect. There was no Dark raider's control and people moved about happily as if nothing happened. I was standing alone in my version my 'home.'

"Hey, how did I end up here?" I asked myself. "Don't worry about that. Enjoy yourself!" I heard a girl's voice. Much similar to the second voice I heard before passing out at Mt. Coronet. "Hey, who are you?" I questioned the voice. "I am Felicia, The guardian of emotions and I am your conscious." She answered. Her voice sounded so godly. "I didn't even know I had a conscious and now it speaks too!" I thought to myself. "Hey, I heard that!" Felicia spoke sharply. I apologized for it and I guess I had to be careful about what I think from now on.

"Why can't I see any girls in Avalon?" I asked Felicia. "Why do you ask that, dear? This is how you always liked things. No girls!" she replied. I guess it was pretty cool to not have girls around for once.

I felt that Felicia was partly responsible for warping me here so I figured that she might know where my friends were. "Where are my friends?" I asked. "They are waiting for you at them mall," she answered. "Go, hurry," she added. I ran for it.

Italia's point of view:-

I woke and shook away my dizziness. I found myself lying on a floor in an enclosed room. I stood up and looked around and gasped!

There was a giant bed in one corner with purple sheets and a table beside it. There was a laptop on the table with a small purple PDA beside it. In one corner, I saw a huge dark purple door that probably was a closet. The room had black interior with shinning sliver curtains and mostly dark-themed decors. Why…. This my room back in dark raider! But How? How could I be back here?

"Why am I back here?" I asked myself. "Because you want to," I heard that sweet voice again. "Who are you!?" I asked, startled. The dark crater was usually a very quiet place so the voice was pretty much surprising. "I'm Rydia. Teeehhee! I am the guardian of flora and fauna and your conscious!" she answered. Her giggle was cute but childish. I didn't expect my conscious to be like that.

"But why am I back at the dark crater?" I asked Rydia. "Because you want to. This is your version of the perfect world." Rydia answered. "No, its not what I want!" I snapped. "Oh! But don't you want to see Daniel?" Rydia said, emphasizing on his name. i…Er….well.." I shuttered. I wanted to see him. I liked him after all.

"Get ready then honey!" Rydia said then giggled again. I got out my white strapless casual dress with the black ring around the waist. I put the dress on and brushed my red hair till they were completely straight.

I opened my door and began to walk down the corridor to the main hall. I walked down the way to the center of the crater where there was large room. This was Daniel's room. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

Will's point of view:

When I finally regained my senses, I recalled the bright light that had knocked me out. When I looked around, I was back at the castle. Back home. I was standing in the palace gardens. I was shocked at first but then the cool breeze made me think again. I could enjoy myself while I was here.

"Hey, are you gonna waste your time all day!?" I heard a voice, the first voice that I had back at the Mt. coronet. "Uh no…. but just for the sake the argument, who are you?" I asked curiously. "Well, how about that? The little twerp finally decided to ask the name of the lady. I'm Crystal, guardian of willpower and your conscious!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Crystal, you're my conscious? How long have you been there?" I said. "Eh, long enough twerp! Now move it. Natasha's waiting for you at the royal ball!" Crystal said. She spoke too rapidly but I caught everything.

"Natasha's alive!" I exclaimed. "In this world, she is! This is your perfect world!" Crystal said again. "Now are you gonna keep your girlfriend waiting or what!" she is not my girlfriend, I thought but it was best to shut up and do as she says.

Lucas's point of view:-

When I came to, I was in my room back at my mansion. Wait a minute! I thought to myself. I looked out of the window and could easily see Avalon kingdom. People walked around the street, busily and enjoying their day. There was no sign of dark raiders!

"Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the world of harmony and peace. You're in your perfect world." I heard a voice, it was that priestess kind of voice. "Hey, who am I talking to? Am I hearing things?" I said, brushed my brown hair back my forehead and looking around for someone. "You won't see me, for I am not to be seen. I am coco, guardian of knowledge and your conscious." She said. "ok, what am supposed to be doing here?" I asked her.

"Go downstairs. Your family awaits your arrival at your birthday party," she said. First of all, it was not my birthday and second, my family wouldn't even care if I died, let alone celebrate my birthday. But there was something in her voice that made me trust her. I did what she said.

* * *

**I don't know how many of you are reading this...**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's point of view:-

Finally, I made it to the mall and found Lucas and Will waiting for me.

"Hey Lucas, Will!" I greeted them. They greeted back. "Listen," Lucas said. "There is a battle going on in the central park. We were going there, you wanna come?" I nodded. It was better than nothing than in this perfect world. There were no girls around who'd flirt with me and I could have a good time with my friends. Lucas took out his dragonite and Will took his Flygon. They both mounted their pokemon and flew away.

I wanted to follow them but I wondered what happened to Italia. I didn't see her waiting for me. "Hey Felicia, where's Italia?" I asked my conscious. "Who's…...Italia?" She said after a while. "You know, my 3rd friend. The girl." I said.

"Oh, but the girls don't exist anymore!" she said. "Wait, you mean Italia is…dead?" I muttered the word. Somehow, it scared me to my very bone to lose her.

"I suppose she is alive but do you really want to see her?" Felicia asked mockingly. "Just tell me where she is!" I pledged. I wanted to see Italia, I wanted to make sure she was ok. She was my friend after all.

"Well, she's in the forest." Felicia confessed. "She is the only girl in your world since she was your friend. But don't go to her, or you'll lose this world." I didn't care. I took out Salamence and mounted him. "Come on buddy! Fly and hurry! I need to get to her!" Salamence gave a roar and then took off.

Will's point of view:-

I came to the ball room wearing my black jeans and red v-neck. Natasha did say I looked best in black. When I entered the room, I saw many kids my age. Most of them dressed casually. The girls were wearing pretty skirts and dresses and had a lot of make up on.

I found Natasha in a corner. She wore a blue mini dress with black tights and black sleeves and blue shoes. Seeing her after such a long time made me nervous. I just stared at her. "Are you gonna ask her to dance!" Crystal snapped me out my thoughts. I never knew having a conscious could be such a pain.

I didn't had to listen to her. Tash came to me herself. "Hey Will! Haven't seen you in a while!" She said. I smiled at her. I only hadn't seen her because she was dead. But now she was alive and I didn't want to bring up the subject. So I danced with her a while un till the song was over and she went to get a drink.

"You got some dancing moves!" Crystal busted in as soon as Natasha left. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, where are the others?" I asked her about my friends. "Oh, they are at the dark crater fight the dark riader!" she said casually. "WHAT! They could be killed!" I yelled at her.

"Who cares! Have fun twerp! Live a little!" she tried to divert me. Natasha came back. "Tash, my friends need me. I have to go," I told her. "oh, Will don't!" she pledged and began to cry almost instant. This was so unlike her. The Natasha I knew never cried. I turned to leave. Tash caught hold of my "Don't leave me Will! I can be perfect for you!" she sobbed. "You're not real!" I snapped at her. This was my version of perfect world, to have Tash in my arm and my kingdom untouched by evil but world is not meant to be perfect. At least not for me.

Then suddenly everyone disappeared. As if that wasn't scary enough, Tash morphed into something horrible. Her face turned a disgusting purple and she grew taller like a woman and grew as large as a momoswine. Her dress turned into a long skirt of a dark purple. Her hair became Arboks and her lips began to bleed. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE!" She screamed and then threw purple fluids out of her mouth at me. I dodged them.

"What do I do!? Crystal, HELP!" I begged her. "The only way to defeat her is to struck the sword in her head!" Crystal said. I saw a sword placed on the wall for decoration but I knew too well that it was a real sword. ", Meganium come on out!" I called out my pokemon and got on his back. Meganium ran across the ball room, dodging the fluids. I got to the sword and took it. I ran towards her on my pokemon, encouraging it all the time but every time I got near her, one of the Arboks on her hair would stretch out and attack me. After hours of trying, Meganium got tired and slowed down. It was then that a purple fliud hit him and we fell across the room and crashed into the wall. Meganium fainted. I couldn't do anything.

"NOW TO DISPOSE OF YOU!" Tash said, closing in. "Don't! I love you!" I said with tears in my eyes. "HUH!" She exclaimed and then brought her face close. It was a very large and disgusting looking face. She concentrated as if searching for signs of lying but I thrust my sword in her head. "NOO!" she screamed and then a red light covered her. She disappeared in the light.

"Congrats twerp!" Crystal cheered. A saw blinding white light like the one I saw before at Mt. coronet and I fainted from my exhaustion.

Lucas's point of view:-

I went downstairs and my family was surprisingly very nice to me. Normally, they won't even look at me but they had decorated the hall so beautifully for my birthday. They had finally accepted me.

Mom baked me a chocolate cake and she absolutely never cooked for me before! I was glad. My brothers and sisters brought me presents too! Many people had been invited to the party.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked to them. "Darling, we're always nice to you! You're special!" Mom exclaimed. "Yeah, and we're proud of you too!" Dad added, putting a hand on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through my brown hair in confusion but oh well. This world was perfect.

"Coco, could you guide me to my friends!" I asked my conscious which was oddly a girl. I thought your conscious is supposed to be the same gender as you. Surely my parents would have invited them to the party. "Pardon me young Lucas but you don't possess friends anymore!" she told, or should I say revealed to me. I gasped.

"But you lost them," she explained. "You have been so busy with your family; they do not wish to see you anymore!" I didn't remember doing any such thing but I decided I had to go out and tell my friends sorry.

I sneaked out of the party. "If you are looking for them, they are all at the park," Coco guided me. I thanked her and took out my Arcanine. I got its back and rode it all the way to the park. By the time I got there, I saw that my Leo and Will had been in the clutches of Drapion and my oldest brother, Marcus stood near. He held Italia fast by her arm. She was struggling to break free of his grasp. When saw me, she shouted to me for help.

"You chose them over your family! Defeat my drapion and I'll let them go!" Marcus said and he laughed an evil laugh. "Bring it!" I said. I took out my dragonite and stood next to Arcanine.

Dragonite, use fly!" I told it. Dragonite flew high and then crashed down on drapion but the same instant, it let go of Leo and Will and countered with its tail. Dragonite was poisoned and fell to the ground and to my shock, fainted immediately.

Drapion threw its tail on me and hooked me to the ground. "Now come back with us!" Marcus said. "Coco, I need your help!" I spoke to her in my mind. "My deepest apologies young one, but there is nothing I can do!" she answered and for the first time, she wasn't cool and calm.

Drapion was about kill me. I closed my eyes and waited for the end but just then, Drapion got hit by a thunder shock and a hyperbeam. When it fainted, I saw Luxio, Will, his maganium and Leo standing behind and smiling at me. Marcus let go of Italia and vanished into thin air.

"You helped me!" I told them. 'Of course we did! We're you're friends!" Leo answered. "But I thought you guys were mad at me," I asked, confused. At least that's what I was told. "What? Nothing of that sort happened!" Will said and then Italia hugged me. I think I was blushing red but then I returned the hug. "Thanks for helping," she whispered in my ear.

Once again, I saw the white light and everything disappeared as I felt myself lose consciousness again.

Italia's Point of view:-

I entered the heart of the dark crater and straight into Daniel's room. I saw it was gloomy and dark as I had remembered. This wasn't the first time I came here. I had been here before many times to meet my ex-best friend Daniel.

"Teeeheee! Don't be scared! Go on," Rydia, my conscious said, giggling like always did. I went into the huge room and found Daniel busy on his computer. The computer had a giant screen, almost the size of the wall, just as I remembered.

"Hi," I said, nervously. I was afraid of showing my face to Daniel after what I did to him. "Hey, Italia. I'm so glad you came!" he said, and then rushed to me. He threw his arms around me and caught me in his embrace. This was weird.

"If you're wondering why he's so friendly, then the answer is that you never ran away! Teeeheee!" Rydia giggled. "In fact, he doesn't even know of your dream!" I felt relieved. I had one more chance to be with Daniel.

"I hope the plans are going smoothly. We are soon to capture Aquatica!" Daniel said. Dark raiders had already captured Florasia, Avalon and Nessa and now it was moving on to Aquatica kingdom. I nodded. I was to come up with the strategy. But I never did. According to what really happened, I was supposed to be in prison at this moment but since I hadn't told him about my dream, the consequences changed.

"Hey Rydia! Where are Leo, Will and Lucas?" I asked her. Since I never left, they could be out there. "Oh, they're putisde. They are planning to attack this place!" Rydia informed me with in her sweet voice. "WHAT! But Daniel would kill them!" I exclaimed in my thoughts.

"What does it matter to you, you're one of them again! Live your life! Teeheee!" Rydia said. This was not something to be all sweets about. "Intruders!" I heard Daniel say. I looked at his computer and could see Leo, Will and Lucas in the main ground fight off the dark raiders and succeeding brilliantly. I guess training pokemon really pays off.

"I'll dispose of them myself! You wait here darling!" Daniel said and with a quick kiss to my cheek, bolted out of the room. I had to follow him and stop him from hurting my friends. Not that they'd remember me since I never met them.

I took out charizard and flew down to the main ground where Daniel stood. I knew too well what he was going to do. He had a connection with Darkrai and could use dark magic too. He was a human with pokemon powers. He began charging his move.

"Italia, help us!" Leo yelled to me. Wait, he did remember me! They all did! "Rydia, what do I do!" I asked her. "You don't do anything! You just watch!" She said cheerfully as if that's what I wanted.

But no, it's not what I wanted. I wanted to be with my friends and not the evil ones, so I ran towards Daniel and ask him to stop. Before I could reach him, he fired his power and sent Leo, Lucas and Will flying. They hit the boundary walls of the ground area and fell down to earth. Daniel brushed his hands.

"There! All done!" Daniel exclaimed. "How could you! They were my friends!" I screamed at him. He seemed to have been taken by surprise. "What do you mean? You didn't even know them!" he said in surprise and shock. "You're wrong! I did know them!" I sobbed. I cried for the first time in my life. "And…. They knew me! They were my friends! I loved them! More than anything!...MORE THAN YOU!" I said, tears streaming out of my eyes. I purple light began to cover Daniel. It had something to do with hearing me say I loved something more than him.

"What's happening to me!?" he exclaimed. I became worried. "Daniel!" I screamed. He screamed in agony and vanished in a blast before my eyes. I just sat there, everything around me began to fade. I looked at my friends one last time until a white light took over my conscious.

Leo's point of view:

I landed in a field of buttercups on the other side of the lake. It was the same lake I had landed near with Lucas when we first escaped Avalon long ago. It was the time of sunset. "She is around here," Felicia spoke in my mind. She had guided me to the lake after my insisting but let me just make this clear, it was not easy.

I ran across the field and soon caught sight of Mightyena. When I closed in, I saw that he was nuzzled Italia's hand who was lying motionless on the ground. He was obviously worried about his trainer.

I ran towards Italia. I knelt down and drove her straight into my arms. "Italia, Italia can you hear me?" I asked, shaking her. Tears welled up in my eyes to see her hurt. She gave no response to my voice or touch. "Italia, you can't go! Please, please breath!" I said. I brought my hand close to her mouth to see if she was still breathing. She wasn't. She took her hand in mine and felt her pulse. There was no pulse and her face was a scary pale.

"Open your eyes Italia!" I cried, still shaking her to make her wake up. Mightyena came and nuzzled against my arm, trying to console me. "No," I sighed, looking at her face. I pulled her lifeless body against mine, her head resting on my chest.

"Italia, remember how I said that I never asked a girl out because I never found the perfect one?" I whispered to her while keeping her in my embrace, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Well, honestly, you are the perfect one for me!" I confessed. "I love you more than anything and I can't let you go! Please stay with me!"

I looked at her face and leaned in. "Wait Leo wait!" I heard Felicia. "The moment you kiss her, you'll lose you're perfect world!" she warned. "I don't care!" I answered. "My perfect world….…is the one in which Italia exists!" with that, I net my lips to her cold ones and gave her a deep meaningful kiss. It hurt to know that she didn't kiss me back but it was my fault that she died in the first place. I parted my lips and laid her down in my lap. Tears flowed uncontrollably from my eyes. Sure I never wanted a girl, but I didn't want to lose Italia. I needed her in my life.

Just then, a blinding white light enveloped me and my perfect dream came to an end.

Italia's point of view:-

I finally woke up and this time, there was no weirdness. What a strange dream that was; about the perfect world and all. I saw that I was back at the beautifully decorated stadium. I looked around and found Leo, Lucas and Will getting up. I looked over to Leo. He was alive and there was not even a scratch on him. His silver hair were perfect and his blue eyes were full of life.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, shaking away his dizziness. "I don't know. I just had the strangest dream," Will replied. "Me too," Leo said. "Same here," I added and Lucas nodded to show that he too had had a strange dream.

I saw my Mightyena lying in a corner, knocked out. Leo's Luxio and Lucas's Swellow was there too. The three of us rushed to our pokemon. "Hey, Mightyena. Wake up buddy," I gently shook my pokemon to wake him. He stood up and barked. I patted him in gratitude. Leo and Lucas did the same to their pokemon.

"Teeehheeee! I knew this plan would work!" I heard Rydia, the girl that was my conscious. "RYDIA!" I said out loud. "Huh?" the other three boys stared me and were equally surprised to hear her.

"Hey genius it was my idea!" I heard another voice. "Wait a minute, Crystal is that you!?" Will asked the voice. It was my turn to be shocked as he knew her. "Hey twerp! You were pretty damn awesome back there!" Crystal answered Will.

"Lucas, I must say, I was proud of your judgment!" I heard another voice. "I'm glad you think so Coco," Lucas answered but he seemed a bit shaken from hearing her voice.

"Ladies, let's not keep them waiting. We must reveal ourselves to them!" I heard the last voice. "That's Felicia!" Leo said, relieved to hear her.

Leo's point of view:

When I gave up my perfect world, I thought I'd never see or hear Felicia again so I was pretty relieved to hear her again. I was also worried about Italia. I looked over to her, she seemed fine. I wonder if she knew anything that happened back there.

* * *

**If your reading this, leave a review**


	6. Chapter 6

Then a pink light appeared and a small girl, about 9 years old emerged out of it. She had long curly fuchsia pink hair and a fair skin and azure eyes. She wore long ancient light pink dress with a long skirt decorated with sapphire in strange patterns. A pokemon appeared next to her as well.

"I'm Felicia, guardian of emotions. And this is Mesprit, the being of emotions." she spoke in her usual voice. "Wow," I said. Italia looked over to me, and then looked at Felicia. Maybe she did remembered what happened. But then I thought that I don't know anything from her dream so she probably didn't remember anything from mine.

Then a golden light appeared. Another little girl emerged out of it. She had straight golden hair glimmering in the sun. She wore a golden mini dress decorated with Sapphire same as Felicia. She wore a cape like cloth round her short skirt that trailed all the way to the floor. A pokemon appeared next to her too. It was only slightly different than mesprit.

"I'm Coco, the guardian of knowledge. And this is Uxie, the being of Knowledge," she spoke in a very wisely type of voice. Uxie's eyes were closed and it said nothing. "So that's what you look like!" Lucas exclaimed, smiling. "You really do look like a priestess!" "I am a priestess," Coco answered him. "I've studied extensively over the years I've lived,"

Then another light appeared! It was blue this time. A girl, almost the same age as Felicia and Coco, emerged out of it. She wore a pale blue mini dress much similar to Coco with a cloth trailing behind from the back. Her dress was decorated with Sapphires too. This one had dark blue wavy hair. A pokemon appeared next to her too. It had a crown-shaped head and was blue.

"I'm Crystal, guardian of Willpower. This is Azelf, the being of willpower and my partner!" She said, punching Azelf in the shoulder. "So Will! Happy to see me twerp!" she said in excitement, looking at him. But Will's eyes were fixed on Felicia and oddly enough, she was staring at him too. "Hey Will, what's wrong with you?" I said as I caught hold of him by his shoulders and shook him hard.

"I think we should tell him the truth! Teehehhehe!" I heard a girly kind of voice.

Then a green light appeared in the sky. Another 9-yeard old girl appeared as the light dimmed out. This one wore a Light green strapless dress just above her knees. She wore long dark green sleeves on her arms. Her dress was decorated with the rare flower of Gracidea everywhere. Her hair was Dark green with streaks of light green very prominent in them. She also wore a gracidea crown. A small pokemon pokemon appeared next to it. Considering the fact that so far were all legendary pokemon, this must be too but it seemed too small to even be a legendary.

"I'm Rydia, the guardian of Flora and this here is Shaymin!" she twirled around her pokemon. She was kind of weird but friendly. "Hey Rydia, what's up with Felicia and Will?" Italia asked her.

"Oh Felicia isn't really her name!" Rydia giggled.

Will's point of view:

I looked at the guardian who called herself Felicia. She looked so much like my Natasha, except for the pink hair thing. All the guardians were levitating in the air.

She flew down to me. "I'm not Felicia," she declared. "I'm Natasha, the former princess of the Florasia kingdom."

I gasped. So this was my childhood sweetheart. But how could this be her!? She looked too young to be her.

"But you died!" I gasped. "Yes I did," she answered. "But I was called upon to be the emotions guardian. You see, we are not alive. We are spirits and we exist in a ghost form. That's why we had to die and leave our bodies. That's also the reason why I we haven't aged a bit." Felicia, or should is say, Natasha explained.

"I've been dead almost 29 years now and I a embodied a 9-year old child," Coco said from behind. "That's why I've been able to use my divine time for knowledge!"

"So, you're not Felicia, but Natasha?" Leo asked and Natahsa nodded. "It was a part of the test to change my name so you don't recognize me. I knew too well that you knew of my story Leo!" Natasha clarified.

"But you're you!" I said, closing in. "Sure I've aged and you're still young and you're hair is pink instead of golden blonde but you're still Natasha! Oh, Natasha I've missed you!" I hugged her. She wrapped her arms round me. "I've missed you too!" She answered. "But I was informed that you are a future guardian, so I waited for you!"

"What, Guardians, us?" Lucas asked, confused. "Yes, Mr. know-it-all! You!" Crystal said. Natasha flew up with the other three. I looked at her. Her smiles, her hair, everything was still perfect, just the way it was when we were kids.

"You guys have been chosen to defeat the dark raiders!" Coco explained. "Italia was called directly through her dream because she was one of the evils but her heart was in the right place unlike her partners Daniel and his sister Cornelia."

"Wait, why us?" Lucas asked. Leo nodded, joining in the confusion. "Because you have what it takes to be guardians! Tehehehe!" Rydia said.

"The dreams you had were real!" Crystal explained further. "It was to test how loyal you dudes are with each other!"

"And it seems that you chose each other over you own perfect worlds!" Natasha said. "Which means you're ready to meet the Creation trio Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and the Alpha pokemon Arceus!"

They flew and a golden stair case appeared. The girls flew ahead. I began to follow them.

Italia's point of view:

"Italia," I heard Leo voice. I turned around and he came close. "What," I asked. Then, without a warning, he hugged me. "Don't ever die," he pledged, hugging me tightly. "I…..I'll try," I answered quickly, suddenly confused. "Hey, don't forget us!" Lucas said as he and Will joined in the hug. He all did a group hug and vowed to stay loyal to each other, just like we had in whatever we dreamed.

After we broke our hug, we climbed up while the four girls flew next to us. They stairs took us into the clouds. We reached the clouds and it seemed like a new world that stretched for miles. We must have been very far from Poketopia.

It was astonishing. I was called all the way from the debts of the evil into this world where only the chosen may enter. I stood next to Leo. He caught hold of my hand. I looked at him and he smiled encouragingly.

Then we heard roars. There were different kinds of roars, unlike any other pokemon. Then there was a white light and three huge pokemon appeared in front of us.

There were 3 dragon-type pokemon. There was blue dragon, a white one with slight shade of pink and a black and golden one that looked kind of like a bug pokemon. They were gigantic. We were hardly even the size of their nails.

Above them, stood a white pokemon that had a golden wheel on his back. His body was pure armor made and he looked more like a rapidash than a dragon pokemon.

Note: I'm referring their appearances to pokemon as these guys live in a world without animals and probably have never seen one.

"Welcome, guardians! I am Arceus, the alpha pokemon and the creator of all pokemon!" Arceus spoke, his voice boomed.

"Italia," he spoke my name. "Who? Me?" I answered, confused. He nodded. "Step forward, young lady," I stepped forward and he stepped forward too. "Put forth your hand," he ordered. I did as he said. He placed his head against my palm and I felt something going through me. Bright light glowed from my body and then it died out.

"You are now officially the alpha guardian. And I shall be your comrade on your noble quest." Arceus said. "You've been blessed with my powers to use." It meant that now I had powers of a pokemon to use even though I was still a human. "You will also receive the special ability to cure death with your divine kiss. It can save normal people from death but it will never do much good to other guardians!" Arceus added. I stood by his side, rubbing my hand on his neck as thanks. "But why me the alpha guardian?" I asked. "You were raised in darkness and yet kept your heart at the right place. You deserve it!" he answered.

"Here, take this," he said. I necklace appeared around my neck. It was made of a thin platinum chain that had a few pearls in it and golden diamond in the middle. "What would that do Arceus?" I asked. "The diamond will go dark black when you're near danger! It's like a forewarn necklace. It's also connected to your life, so it means that the diamond will lose its powers and go black if you're dead." he answered.

Arceus then asked Leo to go and put his hand forth in front of Giratina. Then Giratina transferred his powers to him and was officially his partner. "You are now the Distortion guardian. You have the special ability to feel others physical and mental pain just by touching them." Arceus told him. Leo nodded and smiled, then joined me with his Giratina. "Why do I get to be the distortion guardian?" Leo asked Arceus. "Because you see good in evil. That's something that shows that you have power to lead darkness," he said. I'm sure what that meant for Leo, but it had something to do with me I guess.

Then Lucas was asked to do the same with Dialga. After receiving his powers, Lucas stood by and patted Dialga as Dialga was now his pokemon and was to do everything told by its new master. "You are now the Time guardian. You have the ability to heal physical injuries but you can never cure death itself," Arceus informed Lucas. Lucas came and joined me and Leo and our sides. "Why do I get to be the time guardian?" Lucas questioned. "You have been patient in everything, in waiting for your opportunity, in waiting for your family to accept you. That's worth this status," Lucas got his answer.

Finally, Will received his powers from Palkia and Arceus officially declared him the space guardian. "You have the ability to read people's mind but I assure you, it will not work on other guardians as they are equal to you in power!" Will thanked Arceus and nodded to Palkia who had stretched it neck to look closely at him. "What did I do to deserve to be a space guardian?" Will asked. "It's because you chose to save the world instead of staying with the royalty. That's what shows that you have a big heart despite being raised in something that spoils most," Arceus answered. I had to agree. Will was raised as a prince and yet, he was not a spoiled kid.

"Now, you must go and fight the dark raiders in Avalon!" Arceus told us. We listened carefully. "You must destroy the freak of poketopia!"

"The freak!" I gasped. I knew what that was. "You know what that is?" Leo asked me. The other guys looked too.

"Yes," I answered, sheepishly. "I actually designed him. The dark raiders went around the world, collecting DNA from different pokemon to merge them to form a freak that would possess body parts and powers of different legendary pokemon. The plan almost succeeded until I ran away, destroying all my research and notes in a blast!"

"So that's what that blast was when you ran away," Lucas exclaimed. I nodded. "But Darkrai helped to decipher that lost information and while you travelled, the dark raiders successfully created the freak of poketopia," Arceus informed us. "So we have to defeat it," Leo said.

I created that monster. Can you still trust me?" I questioned my friends. "We took a vow to be loyal to each other a few hours ago. And besides, you're one of us now!" Lucas said. I nodded and smiled.

"You must destroy Darkrai to destroy the freak!" Arceus roared. "He's the only thing that holds it alive. Once defeated, the freak would die! Now, get on our back! The battle begins, NOW!" Arceus roared. "YEAH!" we cheered. Arceus grew smaller in size, only a little bigger than a rapidash. We all mounted our pokemon. They flew high and then descended from the clouds. We flew straight in the direction of Avalon.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Leo asked Arceus. "Not long for us young guardian!" Arceus answered and then they pokemon shot forth like bullets.

It was only a 5 minute flight and we made it into the Avalon territory.

Leo's point of view:-

I looked at my home kingdom. It was a wreck. The people were walking miserably and I couldn't see any pokemon for miles. Luxio gave a soft bark as if equally worried. I patted it. Mightyena had to go in his pokeball since Italia couldn't seat him next to her on Arceus's back. Swellow flew beside Lucas.

"What happened here?" I gasped. Dialga gave a roar. "He says that dark raiders took over all 17 kingdoms and they rule it from the central kingdom, which is Avalon," Lucas explained. Apparently, only the guardian of the creation trio could understand what the pokemon had to say. Arceus was the only one who could speak our language.

"Then I guess the freak must be here too!" Will said. Palkia gave a roar and then nodded. It was understood that he meant that Will was right.

"Hey look, the guardians are back! We're saved!" We heard someone cry out loud. We looked down and saw the people of Avalon looking at us. They had hope in their eyes because the prophecy foretold had come true. I just didn't think it be us. We nodded at them to acknowledge their encouragement for us to battle.

"You're here!" We heard a shrill high-pitched voice. It was kind of like those of insane female villains you see in movies. "That's…That's Cornelia! Daniel's sister!" Italia said. She was kind of shocked but hey, she hadn't seen her since she left the dark crater and I would know better since I was with her all the time."Where is she? I don't see anyone!" Will exclaimed.

Then in the mid-air, something began to materialize and when it finally did, it was a girl about our age. She must have been standing there, invisible. She had dirty blonde colored hair that fell all the way down to her feet. She wore a black dress that had a long black skirt up to her toes. Her dress was decorated with rubies.

"I knew you would come!" Cornelia shrieked. "Now! Observe!" she turned around and put her hands to the sky as if summoning something, and then, from the back of the giant guardian castle that overlooked the whole of Poketopia, flew out a huge, deadly, single-most horrible, most unrealistic and most ugly pokemon I had ever seen.

It had three heads, one of a Groudon, one of a Kyogre and a middle head of Rayquaza. It had body of Ho-oh and its wings spread over miles, blocking the light from the sun! It had a tail of a Lugia which was in constant motion. He was almost twice the size of our legendaries. We had to make it to the castle but we had to go through this first.

"It's the freak of poketopia!" Italia said. Somehow, she didn't look scared. "He's just like all my sketches," she added, grimly.

Cornelia flew to its heads and seated herself on rayquaza's head as it was right smack in the middle. "Now! I will destroy you guardians before you even have a chance!" Cornelia said and then she did her evil laugh that made me wanna pounce on her!

"Guys! I think we need a plan! This thing is not gonna go down unless Darkrai is defeated!" Will said out loud. "You guys, distract it! I'll go for the castle!" I told them. Will, Lucas and Italia nodded. I flew high in the sky with Giratina, out of sight.

Will's point of view:-

"Awww, one of you abandoned the battle! How disgusting!" Cornelia laughed in our face but we knew too well what was happening for it to affect us. "You show'em the true power, guardians! There ain't no power greater than that of creators!" We heard people cheer us on! They stood and watched; witnessing the epic battle talked and passed down about in legends.

"Arceus, Hyperbeam!" Italia commanded and Arceus shot out a flare of fury with its hyperbeam! It hit the kyogre's head but it did not have much impact. In fact, it didn't have an impact at all.

I tried my special ability on the freak and picked up its next move. "Heads up guys! Here comes solarbeam!" I told them. Sure enough, the freak used Solarbeam through the rayquaza head. We all dodged the move in time.

"With your ability, this should be easy!" Lucas yelled. "Oh yeah, try reading minds when the enemy has three heads!" I yelled back. It was not as easy as he thought.

Italia got Arceus to use judgment and for a while, it seemed to work but the freak stood firm with Cornelia laughing her head off at our failure.

Lucas flew with Dialga and gave it a bite on the freaks belly. The three released the most awful and loud cry we had heard caught hold of Dialga's neck with its claws. Dialga struggled with Lucas holding on.

I dived in to rescue him while Italia hovered around the heads, distracting Cornelia and the heads of the freak. As I reached to push Dialga out of the grip, the freak let go of Dialga and used Slash on Palkia, sending us crashing down on the buildings. People screamed and ran.

"WILL!" Lucas screamed. Palkia flew back up and levitated in the sky but I was too injured to tell it what to do. Blood poured down my forehead from the wound in my head and arms and legs were bleeding. Lucas jumped from Dialga and on to Palkia's back. He reached out to me and held my hand. Almost immediately, my wounds began to disappear and in a few minutes, I was back to the way I was.

"Thanks man!" I said. "Nah, I owed to one for saving me! Now let's get back in the fight!" Lucas said and jumped back on to Dialga and we both dived in to help Italia.

Leo's point of view:-

I flew down from the sky from the other side of the castle so the freak won't spot me. Cornelia assumed that I ran away but I had other things in mind. I felt guilty leaving Italia fight alone. I felt that I should go back and help out. What if she was hit and was dying. What if I would never see or hear her again. "No, you can't think that. Lucas and Will are with her and they got Legendaries helping out!" I told myself.

I cashed through the castle's ceilings right into the main hall. Here, I saw Daniel in the middle of the hall, standing next to Darkrai. I could recognize his blue hair anywhere.

"Ah, the distortion guardian! I've been expecting you!" Daniel said, looking calm. "You know me?" I asked, confused. I was pretty much the same; Still in my Black t-shirt and black jeans and Giratina wasn't even visible since he was holding up a shadow force as I had asked him to.

"How could I not? Italia loves you more than me!" Daniel spoke, I glint of hurt in his voice but almost undetectable. "She doesn't love me. Sure, I like her…a lot. But that doesn't change the fact that she is only my best friend!" I told him. "Oh yeah? Then why did she save you from me!?" Daniel yelled and then threw a gyro ball at me!

I put my defense shield and then flew high on my own, using my newly found powers of Giratina. Giratina unleashed his shadow force on Darkrai and Daniel and it hit them both. Darkrai went straight for Giratina but he was too small to do much damage alone.

"She barely knew me back than!" I told Daniel as I used dark impulse. It hit him and he crashed into the wall. He got up almost immediately.

The battle drew on but after a few hours, I began to tire out. Maybe it was because Daniel had more practice with his power. For me on the other hand, this was the first time ever.

I was so tired that I could hardly make even a move. Daniel used Sucker punch and threw me against the wall. The last thing I saw was Daniel standing over me. "This is for stealing my girlfriend!" he yelled, holding a shadow ball in his right hand. "She…..she's not your…..girlfriend," I said, struggling to speak. He threw the Shadow ball on me and I gave away to darkness.

* * *

**For those of you who actauuly are reading this, thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Italia's point of view:-

We had been fighting for hours now and the freak still looked as good as new. Why was Leo taking so long to stab Darkrai in the chest with a sword?

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Leo!" I shouted to Lucas and Will. "He's taking too long!" I added when I saw the confused look on their faces.

"You should go! We can handle this!" Will cried out. I nodded and then requested Arceus to head for the castle. He flew straight on, too fast for the freak to even see us.

I entered the castle through the crashed ceiling and saw Daniel overlooking the battle outside. As soon as I got off of Arceus's back, he noticed me and looked at me but did not say or do anything. There was silence everywhere. And then, as I swept my eyes through the hall, I saw Leo lying with his back against the wall. He was easy to spot, a black spot with all the golden walls of the castle.

"LEO!" I screamed, breaking the awkward silence. I rushed to Leo and pulled him in my arms. "Leo, Leo! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked as I gently touched his cheek, turning him to face me, but his eyes remained closed. Blood drizzled down his face and his crystal- clear silver bangs were soaked with the blood on his forehead. I placed my hand on his and squeezed it. "What did you do to him?" I yelled at Daniel. "Why do you care, he's not your boyfriend," he replied, very calmly. "He may not be my boyfriend. He may not even like me. But I know that I love him!" I said and hugged Leo. I couldn't possible show weakness in front of Daniel.

"Uhh," Leo moaned. I broke hug and looked down at him. He opened his eyes. "Italia, is it really you?" He asked. He was barely able to keep his eyes open. "Of course it is me," I replied. I brushed back his hear with my hand. I looked at Daniel who watched with pity. "I…..I have to beat him," Leo insisted, trying to stand up. "You can't. You're hurt," I answered, squeezing his hand. He smiled. You know the kind of smile that you do when you know you're about to die. "I….I….I lo-ugh" He passed out in my arms before he could finish. His head fell heavily against my chest and his body went limp. "Leo! Leo, hang in there!" I said, shaking him but he gave no response to my touch.

Arceus made a sword appear in my hand. "Go, kill Daniel!" He spoke through telepathy. "Killing him will destroy Darkrai since they are connected! Leave Leo to me," I carefully set Leo against the wall and stood up.

I hesitated. Daniel had always been my best friend. Could I possibly kill him? Even though I've been chosen as a guardian and it was my sole duty to banish evil but how could I hurt my own friend? I looked down at my necklace. It was jet black which proved that Daniel and Darkrai were the purest of evil and danger for me.

I thought for a second. But this was dangerous. Maybe I'd be killed with Daniel when he vanishes or maybe he would unleash a move on his last breath and kill me too. I looked at Leo who laid against the wall in deep unconsciousness, hurt by the monster I once loved.

I took the sword and charged towards Daniel. "Darling, will you really hurt me?" He said, running his hand through his dark blue hair. Can't believe I used to love this guy!

"YES!" I snapped then charged at him. He must have been weakened by Leo or at least somewhat weakened which would give me an advantage. Being a multi-type guardian, I started with dragon rage and hit him right smack in the face.

Darkrai was still battling Giratina while Arceus looked after Leo and shielded him from any attack on anything that came his way.

I knew his tactics. I had seen him fight before so it was easier. Every time he tried to use shadow ball or gyro ball, I dodged easily. Then his weakness was his love for me. When he had the 100% opportunity, he wouldn't take it.

After a little while, he placed his hands on his knees and panted for breath. I took my chance. I charged at him with my sword. I almost had him but Darkrai interrupted. He shielded Daniel with his body. I thought he was busy in the battle with Arceus but he came to his partner's defense.

Unfortunately, the sword sliced through his weakened body and came out straight through the other side. Then it sliced through Daniel's body too. I heard his gasp and then, a golden light enveloped Darkrai and Daniel.

I let go of the sword and backed off. The light exploded like a supernova. It went for miles and then a heard the most frightful cry. I flew up through the broken ceiling and looked at the freak. He was screaming in pain while Lucas and Will stood back with Dialga and Palkia. Then it disappeared into a blast too.

It sent of a golden light everywhere. The light restored the broken buildings and restored the kingdom to way it was before the attack of the dark raiders. The castle ceiling was fixed but the glass window was enough to see what was going on. The dark raider grunts began to disappear in the golden light and then the light itself disappeared. I saw people cheering for Will and Lucas who were still flying in the sky.

But I was too shocked to rejoice. I had done something only a terrible friend could do. I killed him!

Leo's point of view:-

I opened my eyes to discover that Daniel had been killed and Italia lay on the ground a few meters from me, motionless. I stood up and tried to walk over to her. I was still weak but Italia could have been weaker. I fell on my knees next to her. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned her. Her eyes were closed, her glossy red hair spread around on the ground.

I ran my hand up her back, pulling her up, her face closer to me. I smelled her hair. They smelled like roses. The last time we were this close was when I rescued her from the stream and at that, the smell of the rain and water that had soaked her had been too strong for me to notice how good she really smelt.

But she looked like she was dead. I felt her wrist for a heartbeat. It was faint and her breathing was shallow. How could anyone be alive and feel so lifeless? My dream was coming true. Natasha appeared to me, and she closed in, leaning over Italia.

'What's wrong with her?" I asked her, hoping she had answers. She placed a hand on Italia's forehead and closed her eyes, feeling I guess. All the while, Italia laid in my arms. Natasha withdrew her hand and shook her head.

"She was in love with that boy," she said. I didn't need another hint, it was obviously Daniel she was talking about. "His death has left her heartbroken and now she is losing her powers and dying." She said, grimly but was depressed at the same time. "Andrew, the ex-alpha guardian died the same way." she finished.

"No, no," I mumbled, pulling her against me. I didn't wat to lose Italia to some idiot who couldn't even keep her happy. "Italia, can you hear me?" I said, looking down at her closed eyes. She remained motionless and I was growing frantic now.

"Please don't give up!" I said, half crying half scolding her. "Daniel is not the one for you! I am! Don't you see? We are meant to be! I love you Italia! Please don't leave me like this!" I was clearly crying now, so much for being manly But there was no denying the fact that I was madly in love with her. The moment she had saved me and opened up to me, the night we spent in each others arm, intelligent enough to not fill the air with our philosophic ideas and silence was enough.

I knew I'd be beating myself up against Lucas for not listening to him when he pointed out that I loved her. I would blame myself for not taking my chance while she was still alive.

"Please! I love you!" I said yet again as the thought of her death flashed in my mind again. I looked at the necklace round her. It was black, indicating danger to her life and I wish I could make it better.

"You love me too right?" I asked, crying. Maybe I was telling that to myself. "Tell me, that night we spent together, had it meant nothing to you?" I shook her now. Man, I was losing my mind but she still didn't open her eyes.

"I know you felt something, I know you did!" I said. I ran my hand through her red hair. "Wake up and tell me you love me too!" I ordered her, burying my head in her hair, the smell of roses overwhelming now.

"Yes Leo, I love you too," a soft voice rasped and I looked at her face immediately, seeing her blue eyes and her smile. I laughed, but just in a relieved way. I ran my hand one more time through her hair and I felt her fingers moving into my silver hair. before I could react, she pulled herself up on her arms and kissed me on the lips.

I didn't fight her or pushed her away. Had it been another girl, I swear I would have. Instead, I closed my eyes and kissed her back, clutching her by her shoulders and holding her in place.

We came for air and she looked in my eyes. 'All those things you said!" she said. Ah, so she had heard me! "It showed me that you really do love me! I've never felt so wanted Leo!" She was laughing now. I helped her stand up and she was regaining her strength quickly. Her necklace had gone to its transparent colour and I was relieved to see it do so.

We stood up and mounted our own legendaries. We flew out and joined Lucas and Will, who stood outside in the castle garden, being applauded by the people of Avalon. We flew up with our pokemon and released a joint attack to make a huge fireworks. We could see the whole of poketopia and it wasn't just Avalon cheering for us but people from all the kingdoms stood staring at us from the sky and applauding us on our courage. Aquatica, Nessa, Florasia, Dragoon, all the kingdoms hailed us. It was evening time. The sun was setting. It took us quite the time to battle the dark raiders.

The four of us got off of our pokemon and flew down to the garden of the guardian castle. We stood looking at the people, waving at them. We were treated like heroes. We were heroes! I mean we didn't just save poketopia for nothing.

"Leo! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice. I could see my mom in the crowd. My mom! I had forgotten all about her since I ventured on this quest!

"MOM!" I cried out. She made her way from the crowd and reached out to me. I hugged her. "Leo, you're safe!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it without my friends," I told her. She looked me and then kissed my forehead. "I was so worried when you disappeared! But seeing as you are, I don't think my worries would be necessary!" She said. She sounded so happy. "Imagine, my son, a guardian! Dad would be proud!" "Yeah," I replied.

"Lucas!" I heard someone say. I turned to the right to see Lucas's family. His father, mother, older brother Marcus and everyone else was there. They always hated Lucas; probably because he was the youngest and was born when they didn't want any more children. That's what my mother told me.

Lucas came up to them, nervous of what they had to say. "Lucas, I always thought you were useless," his father began. "But today, you've proven that you're worth more than any of us! You've proven yourself above your siblings. We're proud to be your family." Well, that was a surprising speech.

"Mom! Dad!" Lucas said, his eyes gleaming with joy. He got what he wanted; A family who loved him. Just then, the prince of Avalon stepped up from the crowd.

"Will!" He called out. Will, who was standing next to Italia stepped forth to greet his step dad. "Dad, I'm sorry I ran away! I know you're mad. I'll come back to the castle with you… if you want!" Will said, looking down, ashamed. "You don't have to Will. You're not a prince anymore!" he started. Will looked up, his eyes welled with tears. Me, Lucas and our families looked with concern. Did the prince disown his adopted son?

"You're the king of poketopia now! And you should know that you're parents, wherever they are, they must be really proud of you!" He finished. I breathed a sigh of relief. Will proceeded to hug his father. This is not possible in royalty but the prince complied anyway.

I looked at my mother as she rejoined the crowd. When I turned back, I saw something very disturbing. Italia was walking towards the castle, her back turned to me, looking down. Her hair gleamed in the setting sun. "Hey," I mumbled.

I ran to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. I believed that it was something I did. Lucas and Will joined us too. "You got your families. You're happy now. I'm glad," she answered. "My family was killed when the meteor crashed that formed the dark crater. So yeah," She seemed upset. Lucas and Will exchanged confused glances.

"What is this girl, crazy?" Will said, looking at Lucas. "Italia, we're your family now," Lucas said, she looked up at us, her expression serious. I took her hand and placed it on my heart. "As long as we're alive, you'll never be alone. I promise!" I said, looking her in her crystal blue eyes.

She wrapped her arms around me and we hugged. Lucas and Will joined in. We did our group hug. As soon as we let go, I looked into Italia's blue eyes while she looked into my silver ones. 'Hey what's wrong with you two?" Lucas asked, swishing his head from Italia to me and then back to her.

"Hey, does this mean to two are-" I cut him off with : "Yes Lucas! We're a couple." I said, proudly though. "Yes," he said, launching his fist into the air and high fiving Will.

'Good!" he said. 'Cause the rest of us have been waiting on you two since like forever!" we all laughed.

We flew up and in the air with our legendaries.

"Now what Arceus?" Italia asked. "Now, you'll rule poketopia!" he bellowed and the creation trio roared!

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Although if you look closely, it has no mention of what happened to Cornelia. If I get enough feedback, I might continue this story and write about her too.**


End file.
